Angel
by hyose
Summary: an angel flew from the heavens. a girl searching for her destiny


The snow continuously falls as I walked through the forest. True, it is dark, but I've always loved the darkness. The silence that surrounds it, the mystery it gives. Silently I tread through the well beaten path, indulging myself to the momentary peace it gives. I've always, always, walked through this path to go to a mystical lake known only to me. A lake that never freezes, a lake filled with beauty.

As I reached it banks, I cleared a place for me to sit. I sat there, with my feet dipped in its wondrously warm water, staring at the falling snow, dreaming of angels.

My father always said that I am special, that I am destined to be with angels. That is the reason why I always dream of them. Childish yes, as I am already of marrying age, but always I remember what my father told me as a child. "Believe in angels. Always believe in them for one day, you'll find your angel that will take you up into the heavens." I still don't know why my father told me that. It must be because of the prophecy that was made at the temple. That I am not of the human race and that the day will come when I will join my own people. I haven't really thought about it until I grew. Somehow, I feel that I am indeed different from my peers. Not physically, as I look as ordinary as anyone except for the deep amethyst color, but more on the mythical aspect. I've always only needed to wish for something for in order of it to happen. That whatever I say, always come true. There are times that I am scared of my true nature, scared of my abilities.

I was still there when the moon came out. Her light gently breaking the darkness and her image is reflected by the lake. I stared at the moon, captured by it simple beauty. Then I noticed something, rather someone, gently, very gently, floating down from the heaves. With wings slowly unfolding and hair sprayed gently by the wind. I looked at him, mesmerized by his grace as he gracefully walked in the water towards me. I just sat there, not a muscle moved as I stared at him. I didn't notice that he is already at my side, hand extended.

"My lady." He said as he kneeled in front of me.

I was stunned by his greeting though I managed to whisper, "Who are you?"

"I am Eriol, your guardian and companion."

I didn't answer, nor did I move. How could I? I don't know what he means. I don't know what it means. I stayed there, my eyes still focused on the being in front of me. I could hear him breathe gently as he just stayed in front of me. Once again, I was enthralled by his beauty. The glistening blue hair that dances slowly with the wind, his eyes, I noticed, are the darkest blue that I've seen, speckled with silver. He truly is beautiful.

My hands were trembling when I reached for his face. I asked him. "Are you real?"

He snickered before he took my chin and tilted it closer to his face. I felt his warm breathe and smelled his sweet honey scent. "Yes my lady. I am real as you are. No more, no less. I have come to guide you to your destiny as it is written in the stars."

He then took my arms and stood, taking me with him. His hands toyed with my hair as I stared helplessly in his deep blue eyes. Eyes full of amusement and something else. His hands moved down and one was placed in my waist, the other at my back. He gently leaned towards me and whispered. "Come with me. Fulfill your destiny."

I couldn't move. His words feel into my ears and it felt that I have been waiting for this all my life, that my purpose in living was to meet this beautiful being and be in his arms. He tucked a stray hair behind my ear as he gently nipped it. His soft lips nuzzled behind it as his hand wondered in my body. I didn't move I just stood there in his arms.

He didn't stop what he was doing but he didn't try to kiss me, though his lips always seem to hover over mine, waiting for my response, waiting for me to move. Moments passed and the moon still shined brightly I looked at him and brought my hands to rest upon his shoulders. I let our foreheads touch as I asked him. "To where?"

His wings embraced us before it gently flapped and brought us closer to the heavens.

A chaste kiss. "To my Kingdom."

Another kiss. "To your palace."

I stared at him. He kissed me deeply.

"My lady."

A short breath. Followed by another of his drugging kisses.

"My Queen."


End file.
